


The Photo on the Mantle - Illishawn

by CielWritesShit



Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I hurt Shawn, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Unrequited Crush, alternative universe, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielWritesShit/pseuds/CielWritesShit
Summary: There’s a photo that sits on the mantelpiece.It’s always sat there. For years now, it’s had its place.At this point, Shawn doesn’t know why he keeps it. He knows that Illinois will never come back.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin, illinois Jones/Shawn Flynn
Kudos: 3





	The Photo on the Mantle - Illishawn

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: I do kill illinois offscreen. It is talked about, but nothing graphic.

There’s a photo that sits on the mantelpiece.

It’s always sat there. For years now, it’s had its place.

The frame had been damaged a long time ago. So many times it had fallen, barely escaping breaking. Shawn liked to trace his fingertip over the dent as he remembered each event.

_A few months back, they’d been running around the coffee table in the room. Shawn had stolen Illinois’ hat, and was doing his best to stop him from getting it back. They’d both been laughing hard. Illinois had hit his shin on the table, and grabbed the mantle to stop himself from falling, knocking the picture off in the process. It had hit his foot instead of the floor, saving the glass, but dinting the frame. Shawn had doubled over as Illinois grabbed his foot in pain._

_“You danger magnet, there truly is no place you’re safe, is there?”_

_Illinois had pouted when he’d said that, but his eyes had been shining with laughter. They’d set the picture straight, and Illinois had managed to take back not just his, but Shawn’s cap as well, and had held them both out of Shawn’s reach, laughing as his friend struggled to get it back._

Now, Shawn couldn’t help but smile when he saw the framed photo.

Even the moment that had been captured within that frame was a happy memory for him. Shawn was certain he would never forget that night.

_It had been taken at their high school prom. Shawn’s date had abandoned him, but he hadn’t minded too much. They’d both only been going as friends anyway. So Shawn had spent the night with all of his closest friends. When they’d gone to have their group photo taken, everyone had been smiling and joking around. When it came to getting couples photos, everyone had partnered up. And Shawn and Illinois had taken their photo together. Illinois had had his arms around him, and for that one brief moment, Shawn could’ve kidded himself that Illinois had liked him back._

Nothing had happened though. In the 8 years since that photo had been taken, they’d both gone off to different colleges, and now they were both grown adults. But Shawn had kept the photo. And after bumping into his friend on the street, they’d gone for a coffee to catch up. They’d completely lost track of time, and had both laughed so hard they’d cried. Before Shawn knew it, they were roommates, sharing a tiny apartment in the city. It was close to the studio that Shawn worked at, and whenever Illinois was in town, he could get to the Museum he worked for in less than 10 minutes. Plus, it was just across the road from their favourite coffee shop. Shawn couldn’t count the amount of times they’d stumbled into Deja Brew mid-morning, both running late, but laughing as they waited for the friendly cashier to ring up their orders.

It was perfect for the two of them.

Of course, Illinois was never home for more than a couple of weeks before he had to leave again, but Shawn savoured every second that they’d spend together. There was never a dull moment with Illinois around. Even spending time curled up on the couch with a trashy movie playing as they talked about nothing in particular would fill Shawn with the happiest feelings.

Even after all of those years, he’d not been able to get over that stupid crush of his. If anything, it had gotten worse with time. There’d be moments when their eyes would meet, or they’d brush hands reaching for their shared popcorn, or Illinois would wrap him up in one of his bear hugs, and Shawn would want to do nothing more than kiss Illinois until he couldn’t breathe. He kept pushing it off, even though it broke his heart every time he watched as Illinois charmed his way into everyones’ hearts.

So, he’d decided. If he was going to man up and get his man, he’d have to do it soon. And Illinois was supposed to be home in a couple of days. So, he spent the time away from work making sure the home was clean, and food in the fridge was restocked. He wanted everything to be perfect for Illinois. He needed everything to be perfect for Illinois. He’d only give himself one shot at asking Illinois out. If he was rejected, then he could finally get over this silly crush of his.

But if he _wasn’t_ … His mind conjured up images of the two of them in a relationship, holding hands as they walked to get coffee, making out instead of watching those trashy movies, before heading into the bedroom, both giggling… Shawn blushed even _thinking_ about how Illinois might treat him.

He was in the middle of cleaning up the living room, dusting that old photo frame when there was a sharp knock on the door. He’d started grinning, running to answer it. Maybe Illinois was running a day or so ahead of schedule. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d caught the Irishman off-guard.

He’d swung the door open, only to be met with a man in a sharp black suit, and the head of the museum. The grin had left his face, instead fading to a more natural smile. Even if he was no Illinois, Mr Stevens was a nice man, and the closest thing to a father figure that Shawn had had in a long time. He often reminded Shawn of Santa, actually.

“Mr. Stevens! To what do I owe the pleasure? If you’re after Illinois, he’s not back yet.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Flynn. But it was you we were actually after. May we come in? You’ll want to sit down for this.” Mr Stevens had adjusted his hat, and his eyes lacked their normal mischievous twinkle. Shawn had gulped, nodding his head as he stepped aside to let in the two men into the apartment.

Mr Stevens and his associate had sat down on the sofa, and Shawn had pulled over a dining chair for himself, setting it down so they could talk across the coffee table.

“I’m so sorry I have to tell you this, my boy. But it’s probably better that you hear it from me, than from the news channels this evening.” He’d taken his glasses off, pulling a black cloth from his pocket to clean them. Shawn had sat up straighter.

“Is everything okay? What happened? Is Illinois injured? Stuck overseas?” Shawn’s voice was laced with concern.

“Yesterday, we received news that Illinois Jones had been shot in a gunfight. Fighting had broken out in the city, and he got caught in it.” Shawn was shaking as he was told the news. He tried to find his voice.

“He… He’s going to be okay though, right? He’s lived through being shot before, he’ll be fine right?” His eyes looked into Mr Stevens, as he tried to hold back the tears that were forming. “Illinois isn’t… He couldn’t be…”

“Jacob is here to read you his last will and testament. I’m so sorry Shawn. There was nothing that we could have done to save him.”  
Shawn felt the tears start as what was said sinks in. All throughout the reading, he cried, choking back sobs as Jacob tried to read out what Illinois had left behind. He slid a large brown briefcase across the table, the initials I.J clearly showing to Shawn. Shawn nodded, wiping his eyes as he traced the engraving, before snapping the case open. It didn’t have a lot in it, most of the space being taken up by Illinois’ hat. Shawn’s hand hovered over it for a second, before instead picking up the golden chain Illinois always wore around his neck. The golden chain that he always used to wear around his neck.

“My boy, Shawn, if you ever need anything, my door is open to you. I know this is going to be difficult for you. Any time he was in the museum, all he’d talk about was you. We’re so sorry you didn’t get a chance to say goodbye to him.” Mr Stevens stood, Jacob following him out of the apartment.

The door shut. Leaving Shawn alone. He wound the chain around his hand a couple of times, listening to the clink as the dog tags bounced off each other. That must have been how authorities had identified him. Shawn’s vision blurred as he fastened the chain around his neck, wanting to keep a piece of Illinois close to him.

He tried to stand, feeling his knees buckle almost instantly. He grabbed the mantlepiece to keep himself upright, knocking the photo to the ground with a crash.

The glass cracked, a couple of pieces breaking on the floor. Shawn dropped to his knees, and turned over the photo, looking at how happy Illinois had looked. He holds the photo to his chest, and sobs, a broken shell of a man.

There’s a photo that sits on the mantelpiece.

It’s always sat there. For years now, it’s had its place.

_At this point, Shawn doesn’t know why he keeps it. He knows that Illinois will never come back._


End file.
